


The New Tenants of Echo Lodge

by pherryt



Series: Tea For Three [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Avonlea setting, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Threesome, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, bottom!jimmy, echo lodge, nosy gossips, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: When Ms. Lavender closed Echo Lodge for the last time – never to return – the small, out-of-the-way cottage fell into the capable hands of James and Castiel Novak.It was a well-known fact all over the county that the Novak twins had suffered a great tragedy in their youth, losing nearly all their family, so their preference for solitude was never questioned. It was, in fact, thought of with sympathetic understanding.And so Mr. and Mr. Novak were left in peace, their lifestyle choices unquestioned.But when Mr. Winchester arrived on Prince Edward Island from the states and took up residence in Echo Lodge with the Novak twins, tongues, naturally, started wagging.





	1. When Gossips Come to Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DCJ Historical Hiatus and beta'd by [ Deadlykittenkay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz)
> 
> I have no clue what gave me this idea, this setting, but, well, here you go...
> 
> I know it seems silly to have 2 chapters for such a low word count, but the story tone shifts and its a nice clean break.

When Ms. Lavender closed Echo Lodge for the last time – never to return – the small, out-of-the-way cottage fell into the capable hands of James and Castiel Novak.

It was a well-known fact all over the county that the Novak twins had suffered a great tragedy in their youth, losing nearly all their family, so their preference for solitude was never questioned. It was, in fact, thought of with sympathetic understanding.

They certainly were not the first eccentric members to move into the area, or even the first set of siblings that had never felt the need to start their own life apart. There had been Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert of course, over at Green Gables. There was Eliza and Catherine Andrews on Newbridge Road. And now, of course, the twins at Echo lodge. And twins were said to be much closer than ordinary siblings, making it of no surprise that they turned to each other after such a tragedy.

And so Mr. and Mr. Novak were left in peace, their lifestyle choices unquestioned.

But when Mr. Winchester arrived on Prince Edward Island from the states and took up residence in Echo Lodge with the Novak twins, tongues, naturally, started wagging.

Mrs. Rachel Lynde – retired gossip though she was – found her curiosity too strong to resist hitching up the buggy and calling on the Novak’s, though she of course used the excuse of a very charitable Church fundraiser to ease her conscience. If she were killing two birds with one stone, well then, at least she was going to be doing good work as she did so.

She wasn’t entirely sure if it was Castiel or James who answered the door when she knocked – though she’d seen both around town on the rare occasion. The resemblance between them was too uncanny and she hadn’t yet spent enough time around either of them to discern anything about them to aid in distinguishing the brothers from each other.

Whichever brother it was, the surprise on his face was clear when he opened the door. He stood there, looking slightly askew.

“Mrs. Lynde! I wasn’t expecting anybody. I apologize for my appearance – you caught me while I was cleaning the kitchen. How are you doing today?”

“Oh, as well as can be with my poor back.”

“Oh, uh, why don’t you come in and sit down? It’s just about tea time and I think we have some pie leftover from yesterday's tea. I’m sorry it’s not fresh.”

“I think I shall. Thank you, Mr. Novak – “

“Jimmy, please.” He stepped aside and held the door for her, leading the way to the small dining room.

“I’m afraid I can’t stay long. I have many other places to travel today.” _Ah, so this was James._ She looked about the cottage curiously. It wasn’t very big and she hadn’t been to Echo Lodge since the Novak’s had moved in. She was curious how they had changed it.

“Oh, but you will stay long enough for tea, yes? It’s already on to boil.”

“I thought you were cleaning the kitchen?” she asked shrewdly.

“I was, but I was nearly done and as it was just about tea time, I set the water on. Now you stay right here, I’ll be right back with our tea.” Jimmy disappeared through the door and Mrs. Lynde heard him puttering around, pulling down cups and saucers, with a clacking sound.

“Mr. Novak – I’m sorry, Jimmy,” Rachel called from her seat at the table, her strong voice carrying easily in the small confines of the cottage. She found it hard to believe that three grown men could live here comfortably, conveniently forgetting that it had once housed a small family. “I’m sorry to call on you so unexpectedly. I’m afraid I was tasked with helping the church raise funds to help that poor family over in Carmody that lost their home to a fire. I’m sure you heard about it?”

“No, I was unaware,” Jimmy said, returning with a tray carefully balanced in his hands. He set it down and with quick movements, set everything in their places on the table. “You must know my brother and I don’t get out much,” he replied. “That’s tragic. Of course we would like to help in whatever way we could.

“Speaking of your brother, will Castiel be joining us?” she asked innocently, hoping to find the perfect opening to ask about the third houseguest.

“Oh, no I don’t think so. He’s taking care of Dean.” Jimmy passed a slice of pie over to her, a fork already resting on the plate.

“Thank you,” she murmured, picking up the fork. “Dean - that’s Mr. Winchester, right? I’m sorry to hear he is not well.” She took a small bite of the pie and her eyes widened at how good it was. It might even rival her own.

“He has his good days and his bad ones, as we all do.” Jimmy cast his eyes down to his plate and played with his fork. He, himself, looked somewhat unwell, she thought.

“If I may inquire, is Mr. Winchester sick? Is that why he came to live here? I’m sure you’re aware that rumors abound about Mr. Winchester’s sudden appearance.” Rachel couldn’t believe that this opportunity to blatantly ask about Dean Winchester without being rude had been practically gifted up to her on a silver platter. In fact, at the mention of Dean, it would have been ruder _not_ to ask after him and his health.

“You understand, of course, that it is not my place to tell you what happened but my brother and I knew Dean from our Richmond days. We lost track of him after we finished, but he was one of our closest friends there. Tragedy struck at home and…well, Mrs. Lynde, my brother and I know at least some of what is said of us behind closed doors, and I’m sure you would agree that of all our mutual friends, my brother and I were probably the only ones who truly knew what Dean was going through.”

“Oh, that poor man!” Mrs. Lynde covered her mouth daintily with a white gloved hand. When she lowered her hand, she looked at Jimmy approvingly. “I have always heard that you and your brother were good people. To take that young man in…I hope Mr. Winchester knows how lucky he is!” she exclaimed.

“Oh, I think he does. He tells us how grateful he is nearly every day.” A smile seemed to hover about the corners of Jimmy’s mouth and Rachel thanked God that these good but unfairly troubled men had found a true kinship with each other.

“I’m glad to hear that dear,” she said approvingly, setting her empty teacup down on its saucer.

“Here, I know it’s not much, but please consider this donation from both my brother and I, as well as Dean. I know they would both wish to help as well.”

“You are absolute angels,” Mrs. Lynde beamed as she took the ten dollar note.

Jimmy blushed and ducked his head. “Oh, no, Mrs. Lynde, we’re really not.”

She leaned forward and patted his hand in true motherly fashion. She saw a flash of something indefinable in his eyes as she assured him that yes, he was. “God’s work is being done in this house. You and your brother, taking in a lost soul when it must be a hardship to live here with so many. And then this…Thank you, Jimmy. And you tell your brother too. I hope to see him the next time I come calling and I hope that your friend is feeling better soon.”

Jimmy saw her to the door and walked her out, handing her up into her buggy. He watched her snap the reins and click her tongue and the mare started off with a slow clomp clomp clomp, the rhythm of it a nice, pleasing sound.

She hadn’t been lying – Good Heavens! Mrs. Lynde _never_ lied! – she had a great many places to stop at if she wanted to make any progress at all to help that poor family.


	2. When the Local Busy Body’s Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is with great relief that Jimmy's seen the local gossip off - he's a few things to attend to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand here's the smut....

When Mrs. Lynde finally left - Jimmy waiting till she was long out of sight before he felt comfortable letting out a sigh of relief and turning his back on her - he returned to the cottage and closed the door, locking it behind him and making his way upstairs.

He found his brother and Dean upstairs in the master bedroom that was literally just big enough for the bed and a side table – the table holding several cloths, a washbasin and pitcher and certain _other_ supplies. They were as he had left them: their shirts undone, hair mussed, lying entwined above the blankets, where Jimmy longed to be.

“Finally, she’s gone!” Dean complained with a pouting glare at Jimmy. “I thought she’d never leave. You left me hangin’ here, Jimmy…and with her _in_ the house, we couldn’t even…!”

“I cannot believe you invited her _in_ brother,” Castiel said grumpily from the bed. “We’re only lucky she didn’t stay longer.”

“I couldn’t very well turn her away without arousing too much suspicion,” Jimmy countered, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. “Don’t you know who she is?”

Dean blinked slowly at the brothers. “Well, I just moved here. I’m afraid I’ve not yet met _any_ of the neighbors. Not that I’m much of a mind to.”

“I believe what Jimmy is trying to say is that Mrs. Lynde is the biggest gossip in all of Avonlea and the surrounding environs. If she’d gotten wind of something odd, she could have made our lives much more difficult.” Castiel explained, soothing a hand down Dean’s face, distracting him, calling his attention back to _him_. Cas felt a thrill shiver down his spine when Dean turned green eyes upon him, his eyes dropping to stare at Cas’s mouth. Oh, how he longed…

“Exactly.” Shirt hanging loose and open, framing his chest exquisitely, Jimmy climbed up onto the foot of the bed and crawled forward slowly, talking all the while, “And now that you’re here Dean, we had to set our own rumors out before our well-meaning neighbors spread their own. And truly, not one word I spoke was a lie, but now Mrs. Lynde is on our side. That will make things a lot easier. In truth, this was the golden opportunity I’d been waiting for.” Jimmy beamed proudly, coming to a stop with his mouth bare inches from Dean’s, his legs straddling those of his lovers, his thighs pressing against them, grinding down, grinning while they gasped and moaned.

“It’s unbelievable how you always – _oooooooh_ \- have them eating right out of y-y-your hands,” Dean gasped, his eyelids fluttering, his hips undulating. “ _Mmm….Go-oo-oood_ …..How do you _do_ it, Jimmy?” Dean asked.

“I’ve always said my brother has a talented tongue.” Castiel noted solemnly, a twinkle in his eye. Jimmy smirked at the challenge in his even tone. If Castiel could keep himself so well composed, then Jimmy wasn’t doing his best, and let it never be said that a Novak didn’t do his best in all things, but especially sex.

“I’ll say. In fact, I’ll aver that you _both_ do.” Dean’s eyes darkened and he licked his lips. “Now how about the two of you get those tongues back into the act of debauching me?”

“Oh, I think we have more than tongues on our agenda tonight,” Jimmy grinned, leaning closer, pushing his thighs against Dean and Cas again, feeling their hardness and groaning.

“Oh my…” Dean gasped. “Then what are we waiting for?”

Jimmy swallowed the last word out of Dean's mouth, covering Dean’s plump, already well kissed lips with his own. Jimmy had an interruption to make up for and he planned to do as well as he could. Dean’s mouth parted with a whimper when Jimmy ran his tongue along the seam of his lips. At the invitation, Jimmy deepened the kiss, his hands coming up to cradle Dean’s face. His eyes slipped closed, feeling the rough stubble underneath his fingertips.

He was barely aware of hands sliding his shirt off, only truly noticing when he was forced to shift his hands away from Dean to assist in his own disrobing. As soon as Jimmy’s shirt disappeared, lips contacted his skin, his bare flesh, and burned a blazing trail along his spine and across his shoulder blades. Cas had shifted at some point, had removed his clothing and come to kneel behind Jimmy.

Cas’s fingers caressed Jimmy’s skin, fingers digging, kneading their way down to the waist of his pants. Jimmy gasped into Dean’s mouth when his brothers hand dipped down, dipped inside, touched him, the ache between his legs. Cas’s hand teased, barely there brushes before pulling back to grab and pull, sliding the pants down Jimmy’s’ legs, getting stuck at the knees.

Jimmy nearly collapsed when something wet – _ohhhhhh~ohhhhh_ – touched him, teased him. He started trembling against Dean, pushing back on Cas’s sinful tongue. They weren’t angels. They couldn’t be angels, not when this felt so wrong and so good at the same time.

Panting against Dean’s lips, Jimmy felt Dean wiggling beneath him and it killed him to feel that Dean was still the most clothed among them. With a whimper, Jimmy shifted to assist, tucking his face into Dean’s neck, his fingers roughly sliding down to meet the edge of Dean’s pants. It took no little work to manage to open them when he couldn’t stop thrusting down but in a final shove, Jimmy and Dean got the pants down far enough to expose certain parts of Dean’s anatomy, that were all too happy to show how much they enjoyed joining the party.

Arching up, Jimmy angled his head to look down the length of Dean’s glistening body, to the hard member nestled between his legs. Liquid pearled at the tip, causing Jimmy to drool over the sight, biting down gently on Dean’s neck. A particularly nimble thrust of Cas’s tongue had Jimmy and Dean’s members sliding together and now it wasn’t only Jimmy who whimpered.

Jimmy’s knees were weakening and he let himself fall, stretching himself out atop Dean's body, their hips moving, hot thickness sliding, the friction felt _amazing_. Cas’s hands pulled his cheeks apart and massaged the flesh in tantalizing motions, his tongue able to reach deeper with the action.

Jimmy’s eyes rolled back in his head. He’d returned to give his lovers everything, and it was they who were doing the giving. Dean’s hands joined Cas’s, pulling and kneading at Jimmy’s buttocks. One hand disappeared and Jimmy wondered – or would have, if he’d had the wherewithal to do so – where it went.

When a spit slick finger breached him alongside Cas’s tongue, he didn’t have to ponder the question any longer. He cried out at the sensations coiling through him, his member twitching against Dean’s. Lips nipped at his neck, up his jawline to the bolt of his jaw before making a minute slide to grasp onto the lobe of his ear.

“Ooooh….” Another finger joined the first, Jimmy groaning in bliss, crying out with every sharp thrust, every jab. When Dean stiffened beneath him, his back arching and pushing Jimmy up, he felt something brush against his low hanging balls. The touch was light, teasing and he was greatly tempted to say something to Cas when he realized the fingers inside of him were slowing, no longer matching the pace of the tongue alongside it. One hand on his butt was grasping painfully and Dean was jerking upwards, the nipping getting a little more painful as Dean was overwhelmed.

Jimmy knew what was happening now – it was Dean’s fingers and Cas’s tongue that pushed Jimmy higher by the second – and it was Cas’s fingers now doing the same to Dean, which could only mean _both_ of them were getting fucked tonight.

Anticipation was driving Jimmy crazy. He rocked forward and back, licked, nipped and kissed his way across Dean’s face, down his throat, to his nipples.  Dean was whimpering now, “Please, please,” as both brothers had their way with him.

The withdrawal of Cas’s tongue made Jimmy cry in protest, but a light slap to his butt and a hand encouraging him to move made it clear what Cas wanted. He sat up, letting Dean move out from under him and the three of them sat on the bed, exchanging wet, sloppy kisses. First one, then the other, then all three tongues touching.

Soon, Cas had them all arranged the way he wanted. Jimmy on the bottom, on his hands and knees, his erection hanging painfully heavy and aroused, dripping copious amounts of fluid. Dean settled behind him, his hands stroking down Jimmy’s arms till they reached his fingers. Then Dean twined their fingers together in an act somehow more intimate than the thrusting motion against his backside. The wet tip nudged at his hole and Jimmy whined, pushing back to get Dean to enter him.

Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, Jimmy felt Dean push inside, felt Dean filling him up. He almost came then, but he reached down to stave himself off. He knew the moment Cas entered Dean. Dean’s hips jerked and he bottomed out inside Jimmy, slapping wetly against his skin. The long drawn out moan ratcheted up the intensity and after a moment to adjust, Cas started thrusting, pushing Dean down into Jimmy with every snap of his hips.

Soon, the three lovers had worked themselves into a mindless rhythm, flying higher and closer to the pinnacle of desire with each thrust, each whispered word, each gentle caress of skin, or digging fingertips. With each brush of lips, leaving bruises blooming in their wake, their voices rose in pitch and need.

“Please,” someone groaned, or whined, or growled. They were so lost in each other, it could have been any of them. It could have been all of them. It didn’t matter as they chased their pleasure higher. Jimmy’s toes curled and he gasped at every jerking thrust.

When a hand reached for him, held him, slid over him, he lost himself, vision blacking, sparking and he arched again, with an exultant cry, hips jerking in small, quick motions till he shuddered and stopped, collapsing to the now wet bed. Heedless of that, he lolled, basking in the aftershocks of his pleasure as one by one, Dean and Cas followed after. He felt Dean letting go, the slick wet spurt of hot release flooding him and he clenched down on it.

Loud panting filled the room. They rolled to their sides, Cas and Dean slipping out, Jimmy turning in Dean’s arms to kiss him, slow and deep.  Pushing up on his elbow, he reached out with his other hand to pull Cas down to him, to echo the same kiss.

“I love you both,” Jimmy whispered. “How did we get so lucky?”

“We paid for it. Years of pain and tears and aching hearts were our dues and we’ve more than paid them,” Dean mumbled into Jimmy’s chest, the words barely coherent.

Tangling their limbs together, they only came apart long enough for Cas to reach for a cloth and wet it at the wash basin, taking all the loving care he could in cleaning up his lovers and the evidence of their lovemaking. He didn’t say anything, he never did when he could refrain, where ease Dean talked even when he meant nothing. Jimmy was the median between the two extremes, most often.

It might not be Avonlea approved, or even church approved, but they had the rarest kind of love for a lifetime. The kind you only ever read in storybooks, and old poems.

And they were immensely happy that they had found a place that could work for them, that gave them their chance to be with each other, wholly and fully without question.

All because a young schoolteacher went for a walk and got lost in the woods one day.

It really _was_ a fairytale, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on[ tumblr! ](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/):D


End file.
